The Foreign Exchange Student
by imaginitivelove
Summary: After breaking the Ancient Well connecting the 21st Century with the Feudal Era, Inuyasha is stuck in Kagome's world and has to deal with his greatest challenge yet: school, highschool girls, and Kagome herself :p
1. Chapter 1: Stuck!

The Foreign Exchange Student

Chapter One- Stuck

*Okay, so just a heads up, this story is an old one that i wrote a while back. I read it again (after 3 years) and the grammar and everything were HORRIBLE. so i'm republishing it, so that it's better. I doubt the people that read it before are still on , i don't know. but if so, i'm sorry i deleted my old account....BUT anyway. Here it is. I hope you enjoy. It's old so Naraku is still in it and everything...ugh i need to catch up.

---------------------------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We begin with Inuyasha running rapidly away from a giant centapede -looking monster containing another jewel shard. Of course, Inuyasha is outraged because he is missing Kagome, the one girl who can help make taming this beast a bit easier…

"ARRGGHH! KAGOME, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Inuyasha! You're leading it straight to Lady Kaede's village!" Miroku yelled trailing behind the gigantic creature, along with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

"I DON'T CARE! KAGOME'S GONNA REGRET LEAVING AFTER I GET THROUGH WITH HER!" The half-demon yelled.

Inuyasha inched closer toward the wooden well connecting the worlds. As he flew in, the giant creature dove in after him. Being a ginormous, fifty ton monster, it clogged the well and eventually caved in. As soon as he was in the 21st century, Inuyasha ran out of the temple and barged into Kagome's house. Upon entering, he saw Kagome's Mother.

Kagome's Mother and Inuyasha exchanged awkward glances, until she spoke.

"Inuyasha...?"

Without answering, Inuyasha went up stairs and forced opened Kagome's locked door. All of a sudden, Inuyasha was face-to-face with five teenage girls (not including Kagome). There was a long, awkward pause when Kagome emerged from the bathroom. She glanced at her friends, then glanced at the curious figure standing before them. To her horror, it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Kagome said, trying to control her anger.

"Uhh…"

All five of Kagome's friends stared starry-eyed at Inuyasha. After seeing the looks on their faces, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and pulled him into the bathroom.

"INUYASHA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kagome asked trying not to be loud, but failed.

"WELL, what the hell are YOU doing here? You're supposed to be in OUR century helping us find the jewel shards. And what are you doing? Talking to your little girly friends!" Inuyasha screamed.

While outside the bathroom door...

"What do you think they're doing in there?" One of Kagome's friends asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that's a new foreign exchange student or something! He's so CUTE!" One of the girls squealed.

"YEA! I know!" All of them squealed at the same time.

"Uh oh, I can hear Kagome yelling." One of the girls said as they all pressed their ears to the door.

While inside the bathroom...

"LOOK INUYASHA. I can't always be with you, okay! I have a life, y'kno! I have school, friends, chores, exams-"

"I DON'T CARE. There are way more important things happening in MY time. Now come on!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome barked.

In a split second, Inuyasha's body crashed into the tiled floor and his face was planted in the ground.

"ARGH! Now look what you did to the new tile floor! You're gonna pay for that, Inuyasha!" Kagome said swinging the door open as all her friends jumped backwards.

They all peaked behind her and gasped.

"What did you do to him…?" One of the girls gasped.

"Girls, he is not important. Just pretend he was never here. GO HOME INUYASHA." Kagome barked.

After pulling himself together and sweeping debris off his clothing, Inuyasha calmed down and decided to leave Kagome behind.

"Fine, Kagome! See if I care! I don't need you to find the rest of the jewel shards. You good for nothing wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sweat-dropped as Inuyasha stomped off down the stairs. She looked at her bathroom.

"Mom's not going to be happy with this."

Suddenly, she felt the breath of all five of her friends down her neck.

"Kagome! WHO WAS THAT?" All of the girls said blushing.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me?"

"Who was that hunk? Does he have a number?" Another girl squealed.

"Is he taken?"

"Are you guys, y'kno, together??"

"Wait, don't tell me you like Inuyasha…" Kagome asked wide eyed.

All of the girls exchanged glances, and nodded repeatedly.

"He is a PUNK and a COWARD. Don't worry ladies, you are NEVER going to see the likes of him ever again. You hear? Now let's hurry up and study, I want to at least get a C- on the exam tomorrow". Kagome ordered.

"Stupid, Kagome. I don't know why I even bother coming here for that twit…And what was up with her friends? They're ALL idiots." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

Inuyasha swung the temple door open and walked towards the well. After snickering more remarks, he finally jumped inside the well, only to discover that it was completely solid on the bottom.

"OW! Damn it!" Inuyasha said rubbing his head. He looked down and noticed that there was just dirt on the bottom. He started to dig.

"No, no, NO. This can't be! I'm stuck here! Arrgh, that giant beast must have clogged the well. Damn it! MIROKU! SANGO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Inuyasha? Are you there?" A faint voice that belonged to Miroku's said.

"Yea, I hear you! I can't get through!"

"Well, yea. There's a five hundred pound beast clogged in the well" The voice said.

"No shit, Miroku." Inuyasha mumbled. "Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well, this is going to take some time to get the beast out and rebuild the well. I guess all you can really do is stay in Kagome's time until the well is fixed. It might take a few days. " Miroku replied.

"WHAT!???" Inuyasha screamed.

Inuyasha tried to contain himself from swearing but, of course, failed.

"Wow, I didn't know Inuyasha could shout so many profanities in one breath." Sango said wide-eyed.

"You'd be surprised..." Miroku said.

----------------- - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- -- -- -

That night, Kagome slept soundly in her bed as the moon's reflection crept through her window. It was a calm, peaceful night and Kagome was enjoying a pleasant dream

"…Kagome." A masculine voice whispered.

"You want to dance with me? At this time of night? Oh, you're so charming..."

"kagome…"

"...Mmm..." Kagome sighed.

"KAGOME! Wake UP!"

"Eeek!" Kagome screamed as she slapped Inuyasha across the face.

"Kagome! What the hell. It's me, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha said rubbing his red cheek.

Kagome rubbed her eyes. Apparently, she was interrupted in the middle of a vivid dream. When Kagome's eyes started to focus she saw two large, yellow eyes staring her down, inches away from her face. She could feel the warmth of Inuyasha's body crouched above her. She quickly pushed Inuyasha off her bed.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here! I thought you left?" Kagome said yawning.

"Kagome, i'm gonna kill you! I can't go back to my world because the well is broken, all thanks to you!" Inuyasha said pointing a finger at Kagome's face.

"What?" Kagome said.

"Yea. If YOU weren't here playing with make up and girly crap, it would have been avoided!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Grrr, INUYASHA! I WAS STUDYING FOR FINALS. My life doesn't revolve around you, you know!" Kagome shouted.

Suddenly, Kagome's door swung open and in came Kagome's Mom and her little brother. They were all half asleep and were rubbing their eyes. Kagome quickly pushed Inuyasha into her closet and forced the closet doors together.

"Kagome, we heard a noise. Are you having a wet dream again?" Souta asked.

"No I'm not! And i had those when i was like five! I...uh...was just startled at how cold it is. I'm just going to close the window now hehe. Okay, problem solved, Good night!" Kagome said pushing her family out of her room.

"Make sure you close your window, honey. You never know what might may come sneaking in." Kagome's mother said before returning to bed.

"Believe me, Mom. I know. Goodnight." Kagome said as she finally shut her door.

There was an awkward silence for a while in Kagome's room when Inuyasha burst out of her closet falling to the floor with the rest of her clothes piling on top of him.

"Inuyasha, be quiet! Okay, just so my mom doesn't freak i''m going to let her know tomorrow morning you're going to be staying with us for a while. I think she'll be okay with it, but you have to be quiet tonight, okay? Wait here, i'm going to get you new clothes so you don't stink up the place." Kagome said.

"Fine, whatever." Inuyasha said.

After going to the guest room and retrieving some old clothes and some toiletries, Kagome snuck back into her room.

"Here, you can put on these. And there's tooth paste and a tooth brush in the bathroom there." Kagome said, throwing clothes and a towel at Inuyasha who was clearly confused. "Oh yea, and Inuyasha, I know I never told you this before, but…TAKE A BATH. You wreak of sweat and blood! ...Oh, and when you use the bathro-"

Kagome suddenly turned bright pink. Inuyasha was already stripping off his red garb. When Kagome caught sight of his flesh, she quickly turned around with her hands covering her squealing mouth.

Inuyasha had no idea what a tooth brush or tooth paste was, so he went straight to the bath tub which was the only thing in the bathroom her was familiar with. After soaking in hot water for a while, Inuyasha wrapped himself in a towel. As he opened the door, he found Kagome asleep on the floor with the old folded clothes in her arms. She must have falle asleep waiting for him. For a while he stood over her admiring her peacefulness and gentle face. Inuyasha bent down and placed his hands on Kagome's shoulder bringing her closer to his body.

to be continued...

;] Thank you for reading. please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Mishaps and Mismatch

Chapter Two: Mishaps and Mismatch

Inuyasha had no idea what a tooth brush or tooth paste was, so he went straight to the bath tub which was the only thing in the bathroom her was familiar with. After soaking in hot water for a while, Inuyasha wrapped himself in a towel. As he opened the door, he found Kagome asleep on the floor with the old folded clothes in her arms. She must have fallen asleep waiting for him. For a while he stood over her admiring her peacefulness and gentle face. Inuyasha bent down and placed his hands on Kagome's shoulder bringing her closer to his body.

"Kagome. Wake up! How do you get these things on?" Inuyasha said shaking Kagome violently.

Kagome's eyes flung open and she slapped Inuyasha for startling her.

"If you do that one more time...!" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, it becomes a habit after a while." Kagome apologized. Then she noticed Inuyasha wearing nothing but a towel and she quickly turned away, shoving the old clothes in his face.

"Inuyasha, you're completely naked! Could you atleast put these clothes on before doing anything else??" Kagome said covering her face.

"You know I don't know how to do that. You need to help me!" Inuyasha ordered struggling into an old t-shirt. "Jeez, it's so complicated to dress in your time, everything's so tight."

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha greatly struggling with the clothes. She curiously watched as Inuyasha attempted to slip the t-shirt on._ Hm, you would never guess that this was the same guy who slayed demons and killed two-hundred ton monsters._

"Are you gonna just stare, or are you going to help me?" Inuyasha said.

After giggling at Inuyasha, Kagome helped his arms through the shirt and tugged it around his torso. _Gosh, i've never been this close to Inuyasha before. He sure does look strong in this shirt he's wearing... Oh no, why is my face getting so warm again? I wonder if he'll notice? Oh jeez, i'm talking to myself again...Snap out of it, Kagome! _

"These clothes are so restraining. How do you people even move in this?" Inuyasha complained, trying to stretch out the shorts Kagome gave him.

"It's one o' clock in the morning, I have my finals tomorrow, and I'm dressing a half-demon. Can this night get any worse?" Kagome sighed slapping a palm to her forehead.

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the sound of the alarm woke up Kagome. She sat up only to find herself facing a pair of yellow eyes. Startled, she screamed.

"Ahh, SIT BOY!"

"GRAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha said, sprawled on the floor.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that again!" Kagome said shutting off her alarm clock.

As she glanced at Inuyasha, Kagome noticed he wasn't wearing anything except the old shorts that were now torn up.

"Inuyasha! You murdered my grandfather's old clothes!" Kagome yelled.

"I was practically suffocating, so shut up!" Inuyasha answered back. "I couldn't sleep for hours because I was so irritated!"

"Well, you have to get used to it. I don't want us getting anymore attention while you're staying here. You better be fully clothed when I get back from the shower. "

"Wait...uh...Kagome, I wouldn't go in there if i were you..." Inuyasha warned.

Too late.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed, as Inuyasha sprinted to the bathroom.

"Inuyasha...what...happened here...last night?" Kagome said, her eye twitching.

Claw marks aligned the scratched walls and sink. The floor was completely covered with water and toothpaste. Shredded pieces of the shower curtain decorated the floor. Kagome looked as if she was going to murder Inuyasha with a toilet plunger.

"Well, I didn't know how to work these weird contraptions!" Inuyasha said motioning to the toilet and the shower head. When I pulled this lever, water squirted at my face! And this other weird thing wasn't any better! First it rained freezing water and then boiling hot water! And what is this stuff? What kind of food is this?" Inuyasha said shaking a squeezed toothpaste tube in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome was shaking with anger, but felt a little sorry for Inuyasha.

"FIRST OF ALL. That's a toilet, that's a shower, and what you just thought was food…was toothpaste. You're not supposed to eat it!" Kagome yelled. "The bathroom's a flood and the toilet is broken because of you!"

"Well, it's not my fault that we don't have these complicated contraptions in MY era!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll just clean it myself later! Can you just go? I'll be late for my exams!" Kagome said pushing Inuyasha out of the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------

A few moments later...

"Ahh...I feel so refreshed." Kagome said stepping out of the shower.

Kagome slipped into her towel and wrapped another around her hair. She walked into her room, and before closing the door, she noticed Inuyasha sleeping on her bed. She saw the calm look on his face. She leaned over his body and could smell his faint scent. _He looks so tranquil, i've never seen him this way before. By the looks of the bathroom, I guess he didn't get any sleep at all._ She quietly tiptoed to her closet and took out her uniform. She closed the door behind her as she left Inuyasha asleep in her room.

"I guess i'll just go ahead and tell my mom he's gonna be staying here a while." Kagome said after closing the door.

--------------------------------------------

"Sooo, Kagome. Who was that guy looking for you yesterday?" Asked her friend, Ayume.

"Oh my gosh, it was no one. Can you guys just drop it?" Kagome said dazedly.

"Come on! Don't tell me you don't think he's CUTE at all, do you?" One of her friends, Yuka, asked.

Kagome suddenly turned a shade of red. She tried covering her cheeks with her books, but her friends noticed anyway. They all giggled. I hope Inuyasha is doing okay. Kagome thought while she and her friends were all walking towards the school.

"It doesn't matter! He's such a hassle. Did you know he practically demolished my bathroom last night?" Kagome said angrilly.

"He slept over your house, Kagome! What?! Did you guys...sleep in the same bed? What he naked? Did your parents know?" All the girls asked in unison.

"Grrr..."

------------------------------------------------

"This is so good! What is this stuff?" Inuyasha said, his mouth full.

Kagome's mother smiled.

"That's my special tamagoyaki, broiled fish, and miso soup. Here, have some onsen tamago, it's good for you."

Inuyasha nodded while chewing vigorously. Once Inuyasha swallowed, more food piled up in front of him. However, the food disapeared into Inuyasha's mouth as fast as they'd been put on the table.

"By the looks of how fast you're eating, I'd think you haven't eaten for ages!" Kagome's mother beamed.

"Where does he put it all…?" Souta said staring at Inuyasha devouring the mountain of food. His mother nudged him.

"Now, Souta. We don't want to be rude. Even though he is eating at a fast rate." Kagome's mother said impressed.

_Okay…question five. If train A is leaving from point c at a rate of 90 mph, and train B is coming from the opposite direction at 25 mph; when wil the trains collide…what? Ugh, I know should have studied more this morning…damnit Inuyasha! Now I'm going to fail…_

Suddenly in the middle of her test, Kagome heard a tapping noise on the window next to her. To her horror, it was Inuyasha

_What are you doing here?_ She mouthed.

Inuyasha's started yelling things that Kagome couldn't understand. She slapped her forehead.

_GO HOME_. Kagome mouthed cupping her hands around her mouth.

Kagome said this for while but Inuyasha was not good at lip-reading.

"Time is up. Pass your tests forward everyone." Ms. Keena said.

Kagome stared at her blank answer sheet as everyone shuffled their papers forward. She looked at Inuyasha again and glared at him. She raised her hand while her classmates walked out of class.

"Umm…Ms. Keena. I kind of didn't finish my test…" Kagome said.

Ms. Keena sighed. "You can take it again on retakes. You can come in Saturday morning."

"But-"

"It's either that, or you take a zero, Kagome." The teacher said firmly.

"Yes, Ms. Keena." Kagome said.

As Kagome exited the school, all the other students were pushing and shoving past her, happy to know that it was the end of the school day. Kagome was joined by her three good friends.

"Hey Kagome!" Mimi said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I was…I couldn't focus on the test. I only finished five questions of forty! Damn it, that Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha? Is that his name? The guy who was at your house yesterday?" Kagome's friend, Jilane asked.

"Umm…yea." Kagome said a little creeped out.

"Is he staying with you or something? Please tell me he's going to our school!" Mimi said excitedly.

"You guys! Please!" Kagome said walking ahead of them as they walked towards her house. "Inuyasha is nothing but a cocky, self-centered loser, okay?"

"No I'm not!" A deep, enraged voice said behind the girls.

The group of girls, including Kagome, turned around. Kagome sweat-dropped, as all her friends stared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome said, shoving passed her mesmerized friends.

"It's so boring at your house, Kagome. So I decided to go exploring a bit. Got a problem?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Grr…S'cuse me guys, but I have to talk to Inuyasha." Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha's ear, and dragged him all the way to her house.

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! YOU GOING OUT? DRESSED LIKE…LIKE THAT! AND KNOWING YOU, YOU COULD HAVE DOWN SOME SERIOUS DAMAGE!" Kagome yelled. "What were you doing anyway? thanks to you, Inuyasha, i failed my Geometry exam!"

"You know Kagome, you're right." Kagome's mom said appearing from the kitchen.

"Huh?" Kagome had a bad feeling.

"We should send Inuyasha to school. It's going to take a while to fix that ancient well. Plus, I think it would be a good experience for him to learn some of the customs we have today. I don't want him just wandering around on his own." Kagome's mother said cheerfully.

"Yea, Kagome. That would be fun. Wouldn't it?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome's eyes widened. Her mom just smiled and went to call the school to register Inuyasha.

While Kagome was setting the table for dinner, Inuyasha nudged her.

"Psst. Kagome, what is your mom talking about?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, doesn't want you to waste your time while you're here. So she's sending you to high school-" Kagome gasped and thought of the idea of Inuyasha going to highschool._ This is perfect! He will finally see how hard high school really is. He's going to be slaving over tests and exams! And imagine all the attention he's going to get with that freaky long hair of his. I think I'm going to have fun with him being here._

"Inuyasha, high school is extremely hard. We have tests every week and grade reports. Not to mention, you're probably going to get made fun of by the other students for looking so...strange." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Feh. You must be kidding. When i went to your high school today, it was filled with a bunch of losers in uniforms. It can't be that hard. I can't believe 'high school' is the reason why you can't come with me to my world sometimes..."

"Fine, Inuyasha. Good luck trying to find your way around the school! Everyone's going to think you're some kind of freak." Kagome said taking out chopsticks and cups. "Oh, and don't even think about bringing your Tetsusaiga either, you can get arrested for bringing weapons to school."

"Hah! You mean those fat guys in the black uniforms? Feh, they are nothing compared to my strength!" Inuyasha said stretching his arms.

"Just don't embarrass me." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Inuyasha. I registered you for school and you'll be starting tomorrow. I'm going to drive over there right now to pick up your new uniform and school supplies. You two take care, i'll be right back." Kagome's mom said while heading out the door.

As Kagome's mom locked the door, Inuyasha headed out the back door toward the shrine.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said confused.

It was dark, and the moon was the only thing illuminating the well inside the shrine. Inuyasha jumped in hoping he would land in the Feudal Era, but it was still solid with dirt. Angry with fustration, he started punching the walls.

"Grr, Damn it! How long am I going to be stuck here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha?" A faint voice came from the ground. Inuyasha leaned his ear to the floor.

"Miroku, is that you?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. How are you doing over there?" Miroku called out.

"Nevermind me. How is the well doing? Is it going to be fixed soon??" Inuyasha called back.

"To be honest, it doesn't look good. This monster is gigantic and it will take several more days to fix."

"Severl...days?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Inuyasha but you have to be patient. We can handle ourselves here. Why don't you rest a little while and spend some time with Kagome?" Miroku suggested.

"Rest? Feh, I don't need to rest. And i'm already sick and tired of this place! Grr, just hurry up and get that well fixed!" Inuyasha yelled. There was no answer.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and went back to the house. Upon entering the guest room he saw his uniform laid across the bed. Inuyasha was about to throw it across the room when he saw a note inside the shirt pocket.

_This is your uniform, Inuyasha. Sorry if I was being a little harsh on you today. It's not going to be as bad as I made it seem. I promise. _

_-Kagome_

"Kagome."

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room to see she had already fallen asleep. He said her name a few times, but she didn't answer. He walked over to Kagome's side and caught sight of her hand. Without thinking, he reached out and held her hand gently. It was soft and warm. _ What the hell am i doing?_ Inuyasha shot his hand away and quickly walked to the bathroom to soak in the bath.

-------------------------------------

The next morning Kagome and her family sat around the table eating breakfast.

"Kagome, you better wake Inuyasha or else he'll be late for his first day of school." Kagome's mother said.

"Mom, Inuyasha doesn't want to..."

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Inuyasha slid the door open. he was adjusting the sleeves on his new uniform. There were a few rips (and claw marks) on his jacket, but aside from that he looked presentable

"Well, doesn't Inuyasha look quite handsome in his new uniform?" Kagome's mother asked cheerfully.

"C'mon Kagome, let's go to'school' already. Let's get it over with." Inuyasha said sticking an omelette in his mouth.

-------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! You really wanted to go to school?" Kagome asked trying to keep up with Inuyasha's pace.

"Well, what else can i do today?" Inuyasha said.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get funny stares from your Tetsusaiga. I told you to keep that at home. People will already think your weird for your silver white hair..."

"Don't worry Kagome, people won't even dare look at me when they see how dangerous i am." Inuyasha said defiantly.

Suddenly, Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ears sticking out of his hair.

"Eek! Inuyasha! You're ears! Oh man, they're going to attract a lot of attention." Kagome said.

Kagome looked through her bag. She found an elastic band that was perfect for hiding Inuyasha's ears.

"Bend down."

"What?" Inuyasha said wide eyed.

"Just do this one thing for me, Inuyasha!"

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm not going to put that weird thing on my head!"

Kagome struggled to get a hold of Inuyasha's ears and they both began to fight. Soon, other people walking down the street stopped and began to stare at the odd couple. Kagoma tripped over Inuyasha's fang and fell right on top of him.

"JUST BEND DOWN AND GIVE ME YOUR HEAD ALREADY!"

"MAKE ME, YOU TWIT."

Suddenely, Kagome's group of friends surrounded Kagome and Inuyasha wide-eyed and speechless.

"Kagome! I knew it. This is the new foreign exchange student, isn't he? Why didn't you tell us before?" Ayume squealed.

Just then, two of Kagome's friends wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's arms and started walking with him down the street.

"What the...What are you doing?" Inuyasha said bewildered by all the girls staring.

"So, you're the bad boy Kagome keeps talking about!"

"He's so cute! I wonder what year he is?"

"Is that your natural hair color? And what curious eyes!"

"He's so different and not to mention cute!"

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you? Hey! Don't just stand there!" Inuyasha said looking behind him.

"Oh brother, he's already getting so much attention." Kagome said dusting herself off "You guys! Wait for me!"

--

Thanks you for reading ! don't forget to review if you'd like - chapter three is comin' soon !


End file.
